Brothers United 2: Brothers and Sisters
by C. 'Tyler' Prower
Summary: Cont. from Brothers United. Tyler starts to feel lonely, not really having a girl in his life, when two girls, who are sisters to each other, come to warn Sonic about a threat to the galaxy. What happens if Tyler starts to fall for one of the girls? R&R!
1. Wish

**There's no need to fear, Under… I mean, Tyler Prower is here!**

**And with me is the second story to the Brothers United series. Trust when I say this, this one will be a lot longer!**

**In this story, Tyler is living the good life, you know, finally being with his brother and all. But soon, Tyler finds himself feeling a little lonely. Why? He's got no girl, man! He's sixteen and got no girlfriend! What a loser… wait a minute.**

**Anyway, just as this problem occurs, two girls, who are sisters to each other, show up to warn Sonic and the gang on an upcoming threat. And when the gang goes into war, what happens when Tyler starts to have feelings for one of the girls?**

…**What? You think I'm going to give the answers? Heck no, you gotta read for yourself! Anyway, here's chapter one!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young fox was walking through the forest, enjoying the scenery. He placed his hands behind his head as he continued to walk. The teenage fox was orange furred, had fur bangs on his head, had orange and white shoes, and two tails. He was Tyler, who had recently found his little brother, Miles Prower, or Tails. He soon came across a clearing, where he saw Tails and all of his friends, Jerred, Kristen, Muctarr, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream. Even Sonic was there, of course, after the saving the world together thing, their spite for each other had turned into a friendly rivalry, much like that between Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. No one turned around. In fact, they weren't even moving. Tyler started to walk up to them, but the more he walked, the further they got. He started to run towards them, which only made them grow farther apart. Soon, they were out of sight as Tyler slowed to a stop.

"That's weird. Is this a dream or something…? Yep, another screwy dream. Man, can't I ever have a normal dream? Wonder this all has to do with? Well…" Tyler looked around, seeing no one else was around. He had a certain feeling inside his chest, and he realized exactly what is was. It was the same feeling he had before, before he came across his friends.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense. By the looks of it, it looks like this dream is trying to say… I'm lonely. But why would I be lonely? I've got friends, I found my little brother, so how can I be lonely? And I'm usually good at figuring out my dream!"

The scenery around him changed, and he appeared in a restaurant. He looked around to see people seating at tables. At each table, there were two people, one boy and one girl. There were candles on the table, and a vase with a rose in the middle. The scene changed again, this time, he was in a park. He looked across the entire park; they're were couples everywhere, sitting on benches and walking together. Tyler blinked, as the background changed a third time, revealing a dance floor. Couples were slow dancing with each, as one couple was centered right in the middle of the floor. The couple went for a kiss, until the scene changed once more, as darkness surrounded him. Tyler hung his head.

"That was kinda weird, but I guess I feel lonely… in that kind of way. I've been always on the move, so I've never really thought about… girls. The only girl that I've really ever known was Kristen, but she's more like sister to me. Besides, she's too mean."

Tyler sat down onto the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Come to think of it, really any girl that I was around was mean to me. That's probably why I never really thought about all that stuff. But now… why is it different? Is it because I finally can or something?"

The background around him started to grow bright, as it started to engulf everything. Tyler chuckled.

"Can't I have one dream that isn't crazy? Who makes these things, anyway? I'm suing 'em!"

---

Tyler opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was in his room, which was the new room was made in Tails's house. His room was like any other, he had a TV and a DVD player. Connected to it was a video game system, with a few game cases laying next to it. The walls were painted orange and white, his choice, and on them were a few posters of some of his video games and some Crush 40 band posters.

Tyler sat up in his bed, and he grimaced with pain. He pulled off the covers to see bruises and cuts all of his body. He almost screamed at the sight, but his door started to open. Tails had entered his room.

"Hey, good to see you're up! A brought you a pizza!" He held up a huge plate of pizza.

"Pizza?" Tyler sat up all the way, ignoring his pain. "Alright! Is that the one I made before I left?"

Tails handed him plate with two slices, as he tore his way through the plate. "No, I had to throw it out. I got bad after a few days."

Tyler choked on his pizza slice. "Days? Just how long have I've been asleep?"

Tails put his finger to his head. "Well, you've been out for, like, almost a week."

"A WEEK?" Tyler screamed. Tails was taken aback by his shouting, and Tyler calmed himself down. "Sorry, but just, what the hell…o kitty happened?"

"Well…"

"Wait, is gonna be one of those story-thingies where you go back in time?"

Tails tilted his head. "You mean a flashback? Yeah, kinda."

Tyler grabbed another three slices, having finished the first two. "Alright, continue…"

"Anyway…"

_Flashback… (Don't you love these?)_

Tails was walking throughout the forest, searching behind every tree and rock. Last night, Tails had remembered seeing a meteorite fall and crash-land in the middle of the forest. He decided to find it and use it for studies. He would have gone as soon as it landed, but it was dark out, and he didn't feel like going into the forest alone.

Tails continued his search, until he came across a little slice in the ground. Obviously, the meteorite had hit here, before skidding across the ground. Tails looked ahead to sent the ground dug in, leaving a trail. Tails followed the trail until he came across a crater. He eagerly looked inside, but almost screamed when he saw what it was. It was Tyler, badly bruised and bleeding, and he was barely breathing. Tails rushed down to him, picked him up, and flew him back to his house.

_End Flashback…_

"… and that's what happened."

Tyler let out a huge burp, as he tossed the empty plate to his side. "That was some good pizza."

Tails was in shock. "You ate that whole pizza during that little story?"

Tyler laughed. "Tails, you know by now that I can eat a pizza in a matter of seconds."

Tails drooped his head. "But I wanted some…"

"Sorry, I'll make another later. But you said you found me bruised and beaten? I see… But what beat me up?"

"You don't know? I thought you would know if anyone."

Tyler grabbed his head. "For some reason, I don't. I guess I bumped my head." A thought came across his mind. "Any idea where Sonic is?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "You got me."

"I wonder if he's okay."

Tails smiled. "Oooh, you're actually worried about him, aren't ya?"

Tyler immediately got defensive. "No I'm not! How could you say that? He was probably the one who beat me up! Scratch that, Sonic could never take me…"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Suuurrree. Anyway, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. You think you'll be able to show?"

Tyler threw his legs over the bed, and stood up on the ground. He was barely able to keep himself up, but he didn't fall. "Of course I will."

Tails jumped for joy. "Alright! I'll tell the others you'll be joining us." Tails ran out of the room, as Tyler slowly followed. All of a sudden, the images of his dream flashed through his head.

"That dream… Ah, I got to forget about it. There's no girl out there for me." Tyler thoughts suddenly went to the meteor shower. "Maybe I could wish… Nah, wishes don't work! They were just made up so people could make profit of wishing wells."

---

_Later that night…_

"How much longer do we have to wait, Tails?"

Tyler, Tails, Cream, Amy, Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr were all laid out on a giant blanket that was placed across the ground. They had brought some snacks, Tyler made a couple pizzas to take (Don't worry, he made one for the rest of them…), with them for the wait, and Tails brought his video camera.

"I'm not exactly sure, Cream. Not too long, though," said Tails.

Amy let out a sigh. "This would be so romantic if Sonic were here to see it with me! Soon the whole sky will be filled with shooting stars."

Tails had finished preparing his camera, and turned to the others. "According to the astronomers, we only get a meteor shower this humongous once every five hundred years or so."

Tyler yawned. "Guess we're real lucky. Why are we here again?"

Amy answered, "Because we all get to make a wish!"

Both Tyler and Tails asked at the same time, "Why would we want to do that?"

Cream smiled. "If we wish on a shooting star, it will come true!"

Muctarr scoffed. "Sounds like a lot of bull spit to me."

Tyler laid back. "I have to go with Muctarr on this one. All this just sounds stupid."

Amy got a little angry from their remarks. "JUST DO IT, ALRIGHT?"

Both Muctarr and Tyler scooted away from Amy. "Yes m'am."

They all looked back up in the sky, watching for any shooting stars. In just a few seconds, one zipped by. Tails quickly turned on his video camera.

Kristen pointed to the sky. "I saw one!"

Jerred laughed. "Thanks for pointing that out. We all know we could have never seen that without you." A fist flew right into Jerred's face, knocking him onto his back. The fist came from Kristen.

"Shut it."

Their gazes turned back to the skies, as more and more shooting stars started to appear. All of them started to make their own individual wish inside their heads.

'_I wish for me and Sonic to be together for ever!'_ Yeah, guess who wished that…

'_I wish for peace,'_ wished Cream.

'_I wish mom and dad were here,'_ wished Tails.

'_I wish I knew what to wish for,'_ wished Jerred.

"_I wish Jerred had a brain,'_ wished Kristen.

'_This is a waist of time, but… I wish that my team is alright,'_ wished Muctarr.

Tyler was still watching the stars, and turned to see everyone with their eyes closed. He decided that it was his turned, and closed his eyes.

'_I wish I had a girlfriend. Man that sounded lame… I could of at least put it a better way! Besides, this stuff doesn't work, anyway. It's not like a girl is just gonna fall from the-'_ Just then, Tyler's ear started twitching, and twitching bad. He opened his eyes, and stared straight into the shower. From the middle, you could see a shooting star, but it wasn't heading across the sky with the others. It looked like it was heading right at them.

"Hey, guys…"

Everyone opened their eyes. "What is it, now?" asked Amy. Tyler responded by pointing into the sky. Everyone turned to see the one star that looked like it was getting closer and closer.

"That sure is a weird looking meteor," stated Kristen.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was headed right for us," said Cream.

The shooting star grew bigger, as it started to pass over their heads. Everyone dove to the ground, even though they were already sitting, as the meteor shot right over him. It flew for another fifty feet, before crashing into the ground. The impact kicked up a lot of ground, and left a lot of smoke around in the air. Tails, Amy, Kristen, Cream, and Muctarr immediately got up to check out the crash site, while Tyler struggled to get up. He started muttering to himself.

"No, I'm fine. I can get up by myself. Thanks for asking. Bunch of no good, rotten…" He walked behind everyone else, who was running towards the crash. Everyone ran over the little hill, and spotted the meteor, except…

"That's no shooting star!"

The smoke had cleared to reveal a spaceship. Jerred had gotten scared at that point.

"It's aliens! They came to take over the planet! We're doomed!" Jerred started to break down to tears. "I don't wanna be probed!"

Tyler had finally caught with them, and heard everything Jerred said, or cried. "Please, no alien would want to probe you. If they do, they are real desperate. Besides, they might be friendly aliens, like E.T. Just get your shotgun out just in case."

Jerred reached behind his back and pulled out a double-barreled shotgun, and cocked it once, giving everyone a scared look. Tyler walked all around Jerred, surveying him.

"Where the heck do you keep… You know what, I don't wanna know!"

Everyone looked out at the spaceship, when they noticed something on the ground. Through the smoke, you could see two figures. Everyone walked up for a closer look, and gasped at the sight. The two figures were two girls, both resembling that of a plant. One of them was green, had a sorta white skirt on with green tips, yellows cuffs on the end of her arms, and red roses on the side of her head. The other one was slightly taller, yellow instead of green, red cuffs on the end of her arms, and with pink roses on her head instead of the other's red.

Everyone ran up to them, Tails, Amy, and Cream running up to the green one, and Tyler, Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr running up to the yellow one. Neither of them was moving at all, so Tails and Tyler both slowly turned them onto their backs. Both of the girls let out a little whimper, revealing that they were still alive.

"They need help," stated Tails.

"Thanks for the obvious, Tails. Whose house is the closest?" asked Tyler.

Tails was taken aback by the sudden slam, throwing his arms in the air. "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

Amy turned to Cream. "Cream, your house is the closest one around here. I think we should take them there."

"I'll go let mother know you all are coming." Cream started to flap her ears, and took off flying for her house.

Both Tails and Tyler stared at the girls, as they then turned their attention back to the sky.

'_I wonder who she is, and where she came from,'_ thought Tails.

"_This is really creepy,'_ thought Tyler. _'First I ask for a girl, make a joke that none will fall from the sky, then not one, but two fall from the sky! Freaky…'_

Tyler continued to stare at the sky, when a thought came to his head, and he started laughing a little bit. _'Since when did shooting stars start delivering wishes personally?'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go, chapter one of Brothers United 2.**

**I know I just finished the first Brothers United, and that I probably should wait a while before posting the second story to it, but I'm excited, so who cares?**

**Remember, I'll take criticism in the reviews, but I hope I won't really need it since this is my second story.**

**And I think I'll limit myself to posting about maybe one chapter per week. I kinda posted chapters one after another for my first story. I had nothing better to do but work on it, so that's why it got finished early.**

**You should already know who the one girl is, but for the other…**

**Find out in the next chapter… or just go read my profile for my character infos, duh!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Alright, second chapter is here!**

**And yeah, duh, the one girl is Cosmo, and the other girl… Well, have you read my profile?**

**And to SSJ-Jolt and Zoran Prower, I'll try my best to fit your characters in my story. Just got to figure out how……**

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the edge of a cliff, a recently built tower stood in the night sky as the shooting stars passed by it. The tower was Eggman's new base, having to build a new after Tyler, Sonic, and Mavrik destroyed his last base.

Inside, Sonic was laying flat on a table, lights above shining brightly on him. Sonic's eye started to twitch, as they slowly started opening. Soon, Sonic was seeing where he was, as his eyes shot open. He sat up all the way, wincing a little to the pain of some of the bruises still on him.

"It's about time!"

Sonic turned his head to the left, and saw Eggman sitting in a rolling chair. He turned in the chair to face Sonic.

"Eggman? What happened?"

Eggman's glasses shone in the light as he moved his head. "I've been sitting here for the better part of a week waiting for you to wake up and tell me!"

_Flashback… (Ugh...)_

Eggman was jogging up and down the beach, trying to exercise, with Bokkun, a small black chao, running by his side.

"_I was out jogging to help maintain my perfect physique, when I spotted something."_

Eggman squinted at the figure in the distance, and came to a stop. The figure was Sonic, who had washed up from the sea. He was covered in bruises and cuts, much more than what Tyler had.

"_You were in pretty bad shape, Sonic. You were battered like a fish-stick."_

_End Flashback…_

Eggman had a smile on his face. "It was a tough decision. I didn't know whether to save you, or wait for the tide to come in!" Eggman let out an evil laugh.

Two of Eggman's robots appear. One of them was Decoe, a tall, slim and gold-colored robot, and the other was Bocoe, a short, stubby and silver robot.

"You were in terrible shape, Sonic. Dr. Eggman saved your life!" said Bocoe.

"That's right. He wouldn't have anyone to pick on," said Decoe. Dr. Eggman's smile went to a frown at that remark.

Just then, Bokkun came hovering down using his jetpack, holding a cup of… something, and landed in front of Sonic.

"So how' ya end up passed out on the beach, anyway?"

"I was fighting somebody. And so was…TYLER!" Sonic stood up to his feet, causing Bokkun to fall back, spilling the… whatever, all over him. "Hey, sorry, but I can't stay anymore. Tails would kill me if something happened to his brother!" He dashed towards the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Eggman. Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him.

"See you later, Eggman." Sonic sped out the door once again.

"Hey, you owe us, Sonic!" yelled Decoe.

"You run fast, but when it comes to paying your debts, you sure are a slowpoke!" yelled Bocoe.

Bokkun, who had cleaned the drink off his face, hovered above the two robots. "What a deadbeat!"

Eggman slumped back in his chair, putting a hand to his cheek. His mind was questioning himself. _'Hmm… Sonic's not usually one to be beaten that bad. I wonder exactly what happen…'_

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun continued to shout in the room at Sonic, while they were un-aware that they were being watched the whole time from someone inside the ceiling's vent. The watcher smiled to herself.

---

_Back at Cream's house…_

Tyler, Tails, and the rest of them had brought the two girls back to Cream's house. They placed them in the beds so they would be able to rest. After a while, the one girl, the younger, green girl, started to shake in her sleep. She was having a dream, which was more as a nightmare to her.

_In her dream…_

The girl was running down the hallway, faster than she ever ran before. A girl was running right behind her; it was the older, yellow girl. The suddenly stopped as the wall in front of them blasted, smoke entering the hallway. Both girls looked up in horror, as they saw an odd-looking machine facing the opposite direction. The machine menacingly turned around, revealing its devil red eyes. Both girls were frozen with fear.

Someone yelled out to them. "Cosmo, Angelique, run away!" Suddenly, everything lit up, being consumed by light as the dream ended.

_End of dream… (I just said that!)_

The girl's eyes shot opened, squinting to the sudden bright room. Her vision blurred for a moment before retuning to normal.

"Well, well. Look who decide to finally wake up."

The girl turned her head, to see two orange and yellow foxes. The yellow was standing right by her bed, while the orange one was leaned up against the wall. The girl then slowly tried to sit up.

Tails put his hands up in protest. "Please, save your energy." The girl didn't listen, as she sat all the way up in her bed. Just then, Amy, Cream, and Cream's mom, Vanilla, just entered the room.

"Hey, did any of them wake…" Her question was answered when she saw the one girl already awake. "Oh, well one is."

They all formed around the girl's bed, except Tyler, still against the wall. The girl looked at all them.

"You were in a big crash. You're really lucky you didn't have any serious injuries," said Amy.

The girl slowly turned her head to the bed beside her, where the other girl laid. "What about…" the girl started to say.

Tails sorta expected the question. "She's fine. She should wake up soon." The girl nodded her head, understanding, but didn't change her sad expression.

"Maybe you could tell us your name and where you and your ship came from?" asked Cream.

The girl covered her mouth. She shook her head from side to side. "I…can't."

Cream tilted her head to the side, confused. "You mean… you don't remember?"

"I can, but I…can't tell you," answered the girl.

"Why?" Tails asked.

Tyler was listening in on the conversation, when he saw the covers on the other girl's bed started to shift. The other girl then slowly opened her eyes.

"Girl number two has opened her eyes. I repeat, girl number two has opened her eyes," stated Tyler, sounding like someone sending a message over an intercom.

Everyone turned to the other bed, as the other girl started to sit up, just like how the first girl did. The green girl grew happy at the sight of the other girl getting up.

"You're awake!" exclaimed the green girl.

"No, I'm still asleep,' said the yellow girl, rubbing her eyes. The smaller girl giggled at that sarcastic remark, and even Tyler laughed to himself. The taller girl then looked at all the animals surrounding her and the other girl.

"And… you all are?" she asked.

The smaller girl protested, "Please, we have no time for this. We have to find the one who goes by the name Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What?" asked Tyler, in a high-pitched voice. He got off the wall and went over to the girls' beds. "Why do need that joker?"

"It's very important that we speak with him immediately, before it's too late," answered the taller girl.

"Well, you can talk to us," said Tails. "We're his friends!"

"Some of us more than others…" Tyler said cockily, looking off in the other direction.

"Don't mind him," said Tails, rolling his eyes at Tyler. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me by my nickname, Tails. I'm Sonic's best friend."

Tyler stepped forward. "And my name's C. Tyler Prower, but just call me Tyler. Tails here is my little bro."

Both girls nodded, as Cream spoke up. "My name's Cream. It's very nice to meet you."

Amy had an angry look on her face as she introduced herself. "And my name's Amy Rose and I am Sonic's girlfriend. You two aren't going to try anything, are you?"

Cream grabbed onto Amy, holding them back. "Amy, I don't think they're here to date him!"

Tyler chuckled. "Who would want to?"

Amy ran up to Tyler's face. "I WOULD! THAT'S WHO!"

Tyler put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, don't get so angry."

Everyone except the two girls started laughing at Tyler and Amy. Then, Tyler's ear twitched. It was twitching just like how it did before their spaceship crashed.

The taller girl cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No, his ear just starts to twitch when he hears something in the distance," explained Tails, who had finally figured that out just recently.

Tyler ran over to the window and looked up in the sky. Everyone stared at him, confused. Then, they started to hear a whirling sound. Tails, Amy, and Cream ran to the window as well to see what was making the sound, when they saw something coming through the clouds of the sky.

"What is that?" asked Cream.

Tails had a scared look on his face. "It's something big."

Tyler continued to stare at the mysterious object in the sky. As it came through the clouds, he could see that it looked like some kind of giant, humanoid robot. For some reason, it looked…familiar to him. The memory shot through his mind. He grabbed his head as the memory painfully came back to him.

"Tyler, are you alright?" asked Tails.

"That…thing…I…remember…We…fought something…just like it."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

Tyler removed his hands from his head, as the memory was fully back to him. "Sonic and I fought things just like that. When we left a week ago out into space, we ran into creatures just like that. They weren't as big, but they were powerful. There was this one, too. He was strong. Even me and Sonic combined couldn't even scratch him!"

"You two should stay in bed." Everyone turned back around to see the two girls getting out of their beds, as they both moved to the window. The girls' faces grew worried at the sight of the giant robot.

"It's another Meterax," said the small girl.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!**

**Sorry… I couldn't help it.**

**Right now, you should probably see where this story is headed. And if not… Oh, well, forget you.**

**And I want to let ya'll know now, that the chapters will be getting longer. Much longer… especially if I'm going to fit one episode in each chapter.**

**What's going to happen next? Well, have you seen Sonic X? Of course, things will be different with Tyler and the rest of his gang…**


	3. Down In Flames

**I know I said every other week, but I'm on a role here!**

**There will definitely be a lot of changes, trust me.**

**How exactly? Well…**

**I don't know myself! But there will be, that I promise or my name isn't… well you know my name.**

**Anyway… here's chapter three. After this, the chapters will be either episodes long, or halved.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Right above the ocean, there was an island floating in midair. The island is known as Angel Island, where the shrine for the Master Emerald rests. Knuckles was atop the altar, asleep on the job, when he heard a whirling sound. He immediately got to his feet, and stared into the sky, watching as a giant robot descended from above. The robot landed inside the forest, sending a shockwave through the ground as it landed.

Knuckles was at the edge of the altar, growing more worried. "This looks like… trouble."

The giant robot's dome on the top of its head turned dark red, obviously being his eye. "Preparing area for Planet Egg removal." From the top of the devil-like horns from its head, lightning bolts shot out, destroying the trees around. Fires were started, as more and more trees exploded.

Knuckles was stunned by the attack on the forest. "If that thing isn't stopped, it's gonna burn up every tree in the forest!" Knuckles jumped from the island and started to glide to the attacker. The robot just stayed in place as the forest around him continued to burn.

"Hey, knock it off you firebug!" Knuckles threw back his fist, and launched it back forward towards the robot. The fist hit directly, sending a _clang_ throughout the robot, but the blow didn't even dent it. The robot turned, sending its arm right at Knuckles, knocking him back into the forest. Knuckles manage to land on his feet, as he skidded to a stop.

From out of the sky, missiles flew right towards the giant robot. The missiles hit their target, exploding on impact. The X-Tornado followed, as an orange speck jumped from its wings, landing right by Knuckles.

"Looks like you need help."

"Tyler? Wait, me? Need help? Are you crazy? I can take that thing with one glove behind my back!"

Up above, Tails was circling around in the X-Tornado, with the smaller, green girl in the co-pilot's seat. She went with Tails and Tyler to help with fighting the Meterax robot, while Cream, Amy, and the taller, yellow girl were told to try and find Jerred, Kristen, and Muctarr, who headed home a while before the two girls woke up.

"This doesn't look good," stated Tails. He turned around to see the girl sitting behind him staring at the Meterax robot, not listening to him, just watching as the giant robot continued to destroy the forest.

Down below, Tyler and Knuckles dashed straight for the robot. "Looks like our only hope is to keep pounding away," yelled Knuckles.

"Don't worry," said Tyler, as he reached into his tails' fur. "I'll be able to take him easily with-" He stopped in his tracks, while Knuckles continued forward. "What the? Where the heck is it? Wait a minute…" Having his memory of the fight back, he recalled what happened towards the end. "Oh….crap!"

Tails steered his plane right for the Meterax. "We're going on the attack! Are you ready?" he asked the girl in the back. She nodded as they darted right towards the giant robot. He fired missiles as they exploded on the robot, still not causing any damage.

---

Amy, Cream, and the other girl had found Jerred, Kristen, and Muctarr. They went off into the battleground as they watched from a nearby hill.

"The whole forest is on fire!" said Cream.

A thought came across Amy's mind. "This can't be just a coincidence." She turned to the yellow plant-girl. "I have a feeling that you and that other girl know why this is happening. You sure there's no way that you'll talk to us?"

The girl sighed. "I guess I have no choice… You deserve to know exactly what that is and why it's here."

"Why is it here?" asked Cream.

---

"Do you know why it came here, or why it's destroying all the trees?" asked Tails, back in the X-Tornado. The girl had a sad expression on her face.

"Its mission is to find the life force of this planet and steal it away." Just as she answered, a blue streak flew by the plane, ramming the Meterax robot. The impact sent the robot falling backwards, as the blue hedgehog landed on the ground.

Amy and Cream easily recognized the blue hedgehog. "It's Sonic!" they said in unison. The girl with them stared at Sonic.

"So that's… the one."

"He's back!" exclaimed Tails, inside the plane. The girl behind him tried to stand up, bumping her head on the glass dome sealing them in. Tails heard the bump as he turned around.

"You okay?"

The girl was holding her head. "Yes. So that's Sonic, our only hope."

The Meterax stood back up, as it stared at Sonic. Sonic stared back, "You the one who's going down in flames now!" He let out his trademark grin, brushing off his nose.

"Heads up, Sonic!" came from above. Sonic looked up to see the X-Tornado pass by, as a power ring flew down to him. Sonic grabbed the ring, absorbing its power.

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic, with his new power, unleashed a powerful spin-dash, and slammed right into the Meterax, knocking him back. The robot roared as he unleashed little mechanical claws from all over his body. The claws were about to hit Sonic, when they stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, the Meterax was lifted into the air, a tossed across the forest. As Sonic landed, he saw Kristen, Muctarr, and Jerred, who was panting.

"Man, I need _pant_ to workout more! That _pant_ thing is heavy!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help!" Suddenly, Knuckles came flying into view, as he landed on the ground next to Sonic. Tyler was running behind him, to check on him, when he saw Sonic.

"Nice to see you're not dead!" said Tyler with a smile. Knuckles struggled to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, hellos can come later! Right now, we need to defeat this thing. It's pretty tough!"

Sonic had some sweat coming from his head. "Yeah, but we can beat him if we work together."

"Gotta plan?" asked Muctarr.

"Team up and take him out!" said Sonic before dashing forward. Everyone else followed as they charged for the Meterax. The giant Meterax unleashed red lightning bolts from his head, stopping everyone in their tracks. Tails fired more missiles from the X-Tornado, still not budging the Meterax.

"We'll have to use the Chaos Emeralds to stop this thing! You and Tyler can use them to take him out," exclaimed Knuckles. He saw Tyler scratching his head, facing the other way, while Sonic started chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, about that…" started Sonic.

"Well, where are they?" asked Knuckles. Tyler turned to Sonic.

"Yeah, Sonic? Why don't you tell him hat happened?" repeated Tyler, who knew the answer.

"You're not helping. Anyway, well… me and Tyler got into this fight out in space and, uh… the bad guy was gonna take them from us, so…I sent them away!"

Knuckles was quiet for a moment, until he snapped out. "You threw them away?"

Sonic nodded. "Exactly!"

Knuckles grabbed Sonic, panicking. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

Sonic smiled. "Uh, I guess try and find them again." Suddenly, a claw from the Meterax swooped down on them, knocking Sonic and Knuckles back, while everyone else saw it coming and dodged it.

Suddenly, from the center of the forest, a light shone from the ground. The Meterax advanced towards it. "Proceeding with Planet Egg removal." The light started to tear the ground, as it grew bigger. Soon, it engulfed everything with its bright light. Afterwards, the light faded, leaving a crater where it first started to shine. Inside, a small crystal appeared. The crystal was cubed-shape, and had a small galaxy in the center of it. The crystal started to float into the sky.

"What the hell?" asked Tyler.

The X-Tornado flew above. "He's found the Planet Egg," said the young girl.

Tails was curious. "What's the Planet Egg?"

"It's the life-force that sustains your world," answered the older girl, who was asked the same question by Amy and Cream.

---

The ground around them all started to turn grey. The trees that managed not to be hit by the Meterax's attacks were dying immediately. The leaves disappeared as the trees died.

"The Planet Egg is what gives your world the power to support life. Without it, everything here will soon perish."

Everyone watched in horror as their planet was dying. The giant Meterax used one of its claws to grab the Planet Egg. "Procedure complete. Liftoff." The giant Meterax then took to the skies.

"Hold it!" screamed Sonic, as he spin-dashed at the giant Meterax. The robot threw one of his claws at Sonic, knocking him back towards the ground.

"I gotcha!" yelled Knuckles, as he dove for Sonic. He managed to catch him as he landed hard on the ground. Jerred ran over to check on them, but quickly noticed that they landed right past two trees that resembled the posts for an end zone. He couldn't resist.

"Touchdown!" he yelled, throwing up both arms. He started to snicker; all the while the Meterax flew farther and farther away.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Tyler. He commenced twirling his tails, as he headed for the X-Tornado. He landed right next to the cockpit. He knocked on the glass. "Tails, follow that thing!"

Tails nodded as he controlled his plane to fly upwards, following the Meterax. He was starting to gain on the Meterax, but the robot picked up speed, leaving them behind. Tails pushed the throttle, but it was no avail, for the robot was out past the atmosphere. The plane slowed to a stop as Tails reverted it back towards the ground.

"I can't go any higher! This plane wasn't built for outer space!" He heard some moaning coming the back, as he turned around to see the girl with a dizzy, sick look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I feel… dizzy." She started to shake her head back and forth to become focused again. She put her hand on the glass. "Could you… open this for a moment, please?"

"What?"

"This thing can open up while you're flying, right?"

Tails was still confused from the question. "Well, yeah, but, I don't think that it's safe to open it up at this altitude."

"Please, Tails."

"Okay, there you go…" He pushed a button, as the glass dome pulled back. Tyler was still out on the wing.

"What are you doin- HEY!" Tails looked to see the girl jumped out, falling right for the ground.

Tyler and Tails were dumbfounded. "The heck she do that for? Tails?" Tails shook his head.

"Don't look at me. She asked for me to open it up."

Tyler sighed. "Tails, Tails, Tails… You just can't say no to girls, can you?"

Tails was taken aback by the question, before realizing something. "Hey, shouldn't we be helping her?"

Tyler slapped his head. "Duh! I'll get her." He dove from the plane and headed straight for the girl.

"Always wanted to sky-dive!" He spun his tails to propel him forward, but he soon fell past the girl. He stopped himself from falling, and flew back up from the girl. She was using her dress as a floatation device, and was softly falling to the ground.

"You know, we could have just flown you down!" yelled Tyler.

"Sorry…"

---

"You didn't put up much of a fight against that thing, Sonic. You sure you feeling okay?" asked Knuckles. They had met up with each other, so the one girl would explain what happened.

"It's been a long day. Jeez, lay off!" yelled Sonic.

Amy turned to the girl. "So what exactly was that thing?"

"Well-" she stopped as she looked up. They all looked up to see Cosmo floating down, with Tyler flying down right beside her. They both landed in the center of the group. Cosmo dusted off her dress, before looking up to Sonic.

"Well, should we start by introducing ourselves?"

Sonic shrugged. "I guess."

"My name is Cosmo," said the younger, green plant-girl, "and we've come a long way to find you."

The older, yellow plant-girl went to the center. "And my name's Angelique. Cosmo here is my little sister."

Kristen smiled. "Ooohhh, you two look just alike! I should have seen it before!"

"I woulda guessed twins first if Angie or whatever wasn't taller," said Muctarr.

"Hey, she said her name's Angelique!" stated Tyler. He turned to Angelique. "You'll have to excuse him; he's screwed up in the head."

"Oh, okay," said Angelique, nodding her head.

"What are you saying? You're the most screwed up one here!" stated Muctarr.

Tyler held up a fist. "You're about to be screwed up even more if you don't shut up!"

"Why are they fighting?" asked Cosmo.

Kristen chuckled. "That's every other day with us."

Angelique turned away from the fight. "Well, anyway, Cosmo and I have sought you out, Sonic, because you have the power to control the Chaos Emeralds."

"What?" screamed Tyler, in another high-pitched voice, who stopped in the middle of his fight with Muctarr. "You serious? I can use the Chaos Emeralds better than him!"

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, right! I've been using them way longer than you!"

"Yeah, but can you use Chaos Spear or Chaos Blast? I didn't think so…"

Cosmo was confused. "So, you can use the Chaos Emeralds too?"

"We basically all can! I can, Sonic can, Kristen, Jerred, Muctarr… I'm even teaching Tails how to use them!" exclaimed Tyler.

Angelique held her hand up. "So, you all can help us?"

Tyler nodded his head up and down. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it! Nothing's too hard for us!"

"Well, the reason we needed Sonic in the first place was to save the galaxy," stated Cosmo.

Tyler almost fell over. "That might be a problem… Especially considering the fact that we can't go into space."

"We need to go into space?" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Tails walking up.

Cosmo nodded. "Yes, in order to fight the Meterax, we need to go into space."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders up. "And we have no way of getting there!"

Tails let out a smile. "Oh, yes we do."

"We do?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah, follow me to my lab and I'll show you!" Tails took off running in the direction of his lab, as everyone else followed.

'_Looks like we're in for a fight,'_ thought Tyler. _'Who knew that a wish could bring a war with it? Note to self, never, ever, EVER, make another wish again!'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I knew. I know everything. In fact, right now, you're thinking that "Wow! This story is great! I can't wait for the next chapter! Maybe I should pay C. Tyler Prower money so he can finish the next chapter as soon as possible!"**

**Ok… maybe not the last part, but…**

**Everyone's introduced, so now, this is when the story kicks into action! So be sure to read the next exciting chapter of Brothers United 2: Brothers and Sisters!**


	4. A Way To Space

**Hey hey hey…**

**One…**

**To vcgal123, Plagiarism is taking someone else's writing! Last I checked, Sonic X was a TV show, so…**

**I'm not at fault.**

**Anyway, just so I won't hear it again… I do not own any of the Sonic characters, nor the idea of Sonic X. I am only borrowing their plot so I would be able to introduce one of my best friends into the world of Sonic.**

**There… Happy?**

**Two…**

**To SSJ-Jolt, I realize that, yes, Tails never really was ever able to use the Chaos Emeralds, but just Super Emeralds. I have played the game. I got the Sonic Mega Collection game for Gamecube.**

**And… I have been real busy drawing out my characters. Sorry for the wait.**

**Three…**

**To WhipOwnsAll, pay me 25 or you'll never get to see the end of this story.**

**And four…**

**To Zoran, thanks for the bio. You character will be appearing sooner than you think. Just not yet…**

**So on to Chapter 4!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, that thing is called a Meterax?" asked Tails.

It was already the next day, for the fight against the Meterax had taken up the whole night. Everyone was wide awake yearning for answers on what was going on, except for Tyler, who was falling asleep in his chair.

"Yes, that thing that you all were fighting was a Meterax," answered Cosmo.

"We don't know exactly how many there are, but they've been attacking planets all over the galaxy."

"Zzz…" Jerred, Kristen, Tails, and Angelique snickered at the sight of Tyler sleeping in his chair.

Tails put a finger to his mouth, signaling everyone to be quiet. He slowly walked over to Tyler's chair, and took a deep breath.

"You do that, and I make your life a living you-know-what," said Tyler, with his eyes still close.

Tails exhaled, slumping back to his chair. Tyler opened up his eyes, stretching his arms. "So, what are we talking about?"

"We were talking about the Meterax," said Angelique. "Anyway, they've been destroying planets so that they could unify them in one absolute rule."

"Let me guess," said Knuckles, "their rule!"

"Duh," said Angelique.

Tyler chuckled. "BURN!"

"Hey, shut up!"

Jerred also joined in. "Hey, Knuckles, want some ice?"

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For that huge burn!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay, that's it. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Knuckles got up from his seat and walked out the door.

"Yeah, see you later, Cartman!" yelled Tyler.

"Why you called him that?" asked Cream.

Tyler sighed. "Do any of ya'll watch TV?" Cream started to raise her hand, but Tyler stopped her. "Excluding little kiddy cartoon shows." She put her hand back down.

"Okay, back to what we were all talking about…" said Kristen. "Do you mind me asking what happened… to your home? Like, what happened to the rest of your family?"

Cosmo stared at the floor, as tears started to form in her eyes. Kristen jumped back, putting her arms up in protest. "No, no, no! Don't cry, now! If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine!"

"Way to go Kristen. You made her cry," said Muctarr.

"I didn't mean to!"

Tails walked up to Cosmo. "Don't worry. It's okay. We basically all know what it feels like to lose family and friends."

Cosmo looked up. "You do?"

"Yeah, Jerred lost his family and friends from an attack, Muctarr lost his friends from his soccer team, and Kristen… we don't really know what happened with her. And also, Tyler and I both lost our parents when we were just kids. Heck, I was just a baby!"

"What… happened to them?" asked Angelique.

"Well, Tyler was the last with them, but he doesn't know what happened to them," stated Tails. Tyler looked around, to face away from Tails. Tyler had never told Tails the truth about what happened to their parents, and he wasn't planning on soon.

"That's so sad…" said Cosmo.

"It may be, but there's always a chance that we might run into them again."

Tyler had to change the subject. He couldn't take it anymore. "So, Tails, what were you going to show us this morning?"

"What?"

"You know, this morning? When I said we needed a way to get to space?"

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! But if I'm going to show you, we need to go into my lab."

"Well, let's go then!' Tyler started out the door, while everyone watched him leave.

"Uh… okay?" said Tails, who got up to catch up with Tyler. Everyone else got up, too, and followed Tails out.

As they were walking down the road, Tails went over to Amy. "Hey, where's Sonic? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh, he went to see Mavrik."

Tails tilted his head, confused. "Why would he do that?"

Amy sighed. She started to explain, "Well, since we're going to be out in space, Eggman's gonna be left here without Sonic to stop him. So, Sonic's going to ask Mavrik to keep an eye on him."

"Sounds like Mavrik's gonna be stuck babysitting…"

---

"Why do I have to stay behind and baby-sit?!"

Sonic was already at the GUN headquarters, talking to Mavrik. Mavrik was a hybrid, mixed with hedgehog and mongoose. He was a GUN agent, as long as they paid on time.

Sonic held up his hands, trying to calm Mavrik down. "Not baby-sit, more like just keeping an eye on him while I'm gone."

"Well, why am I stuck with it? Can't someone else do it?"

Sonic shrugged. "I couldn't think of anyone else…"

Mavrik growled. "You're just getting back at me for making you go out with Amy!"

"Hmm, didn't think of that… Okay, we're even now!"

"Well, forget it! I'm a GUN agent, not a babysitter! Besides, I have a feeling that you guys will probably need help out there."

"What, you wanna come with?" asked Sonic.

"Of course. It's been boring around here, so it would be nice to finally get some fresh air."

"I don't think there's any air in space. Also, we gotta find a way to into space."

Mavrik chuckled. "That's what I thought. This actually gives me a chance to try out a new GUN battleship."

Sonic eyes sparkled. "Cool, you got a spaceship?"

"Sorta, it's got some more tuning before it's finished, but it should be done by today."

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Cool, I'll go tell everyone else!" Sonic blasted out of the room, causing anything light to try to follow after him. Mavrik was trying to control his temper.

"That hedgehog… Doesn't he know not to run in a building? Especially at more than a hundred miles an hour!"

---

"Presenting…"

The lights came on, revealing a massive spaceship. It was colored blue, white, and yellow, and had its own runway. Everyone was silent in awe at the sight, except Tyler, who had let out a whistle.

"…My battleship, the Blue Typhoon!" exclaimed Tails. "This thing is our ticket to going into space. Only…"

Everyone was out of their shock. "What's wrong?" asked Amy.

Tails leaned against a rail. "Well, I was planning to use the Chaos Emeralds as power."

"And thanks to a certain hedgehog, we don't have them," stated Tyler.

"Hey guys! Ya'll down there?" came a voice from upstairs.

"Hey, speak of the devil!" said Tyler.

Sonic ran down the stairs to the group. "Hey, I found a way to go out into space!"

Tyler pointed to the Blue Typhoon. "I found one first."

Sonic stared at the Blue Typhoon for awhile, before letting out a whistle similar to Tyler. "Where'd you get that?"

"EBay. Quite a bargain, actually." answered Tyler, receiving some laughs from the group. "Seriously, who else has the technology and brainpower to build something like this?"

Sonic turned to Tails. "You built it?" Tails nodded his head. "That's cool! Now we won't have to borrow Mavrik's!"

"Who?" asked Cosmo and Angelique.

"Mavrik's a friend of ours. He's part hedgehog, part mongoose. He's an agent for GUN, which is the Guardian Unit of Nations," explained Tails.

Cosmo and Angelique were still sorta confused. "O…kay?"

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet him later," said Sonic.

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. "They will?"

"Well, he wants to come with us. It might actually be a good thing, since he's good at planning attacks and stuff."

"Well, we might still have to borrow Mavrik's. Because of a certain hedgehog…" Tyler gave a hard look at Sonic, who started to sweat, "… we don't have the Chaos Emeralds to power up this thing!"

"Will ya give me a break? You were there, Tyler! You should have known that if we continued, he would have gotten the Chaos Emeralds. Besides, we still got one Emerald that has unlimited power!"

"We do?" asked Tyler, Jerred, Kristen, Muctarr, Cosmo, and Angelique in unison.

Tails snapped his fingers. "Of course! The Master Emerald of Angel Island! With the right equipment and a few changes to the Blue Typhoon, we should be able to use it for a power source."

Tyler headed for the door. "Then I'll just go get it!"

Tails was about to stop him, but he already left. "Shouldn't we ask Knuckles first?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, he'll find out sooner or later."

---

"Just who does she think she is?"

Knuckles was continuing his walk back to his home on Angel Island, still pissed off on what happened earlier.

"What gives her the right to burn me? I'm gonna get back at-" Knuckles stared forward as the island he lives on was in the water, and not floating in the sky. His jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! This means… the MASTER EMERALD'S GONE!" Just as he finished his sentence, an orange and bright green blur ran by him, knocking him off the road.

"Hey, Knuckles!" came from the blur.

"That was… and he had the… TYLER, GIVE ME BACK THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles chased after the blur.

---

Tails and everyone had already started on building an altar-replica for the Master Emerald when Tyler arrived back with the Master Emerald in tow. It was just a while later that Knuckles came bursting in.

"HEY, JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"We're gonna borrow your Master Emerald for awhile," replied Sonic.

"DIDN'T YOUR MOM EVER TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS WITHOUT PERMISSION?" Knuckles yelled.

"I told you we should have asked him first…" said Tails.

Cream walked over to Knuckles. "We need it so we can fly out into space and fight the bad guys. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It sounds just peachy…" stated Knuckles before turning back to the others. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY GODAMN MASTER EMERALD!"

Cream got angry suddenly. "Listen to yourself! You should be ashamed!"

Knuckles took a step back. "Calm down now…"

"Of course…" Knuckles turned around to Amy with her giant hammer out, making him jump back in fright. "We can always make you agree with us." All the girls motioned for Knuckles, as he was slowly inching for the exit. He tried to dash out, but was cut off by the girls, as they attacked him.

"HELP!" he screamed. "SONIC, TYLER, HELP ME!"

"Sorry, but we don't pick fights we can't win," said Sonic.

"Can't go wrong with logic," stated Tyler.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" yelled Tails.

"Let's do it!" yelled everyone.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Huff…huff…huff…**

**Man, are all these chapters going to be this long?! Sheesh…**

**And, a little notice, until I can find a way to post my drawings somewhere, I will be showing my characters in my profile pic. The one I have been using has been showing how Tyler looks, so next, I think I'll show Jerred's character. Go see it if you want to. It should be up as soon as possible. And I'll let ya'll know when I'm switching them out.**


	5. Preparations

_Well you think that you can take me on,  
you must be crazy.  
There ain't a single thing you've done,  
that's gonna phase me._

Everyone was busy doing their part in working on the Blue Typhoon. Tyler didn't want it to seem too much like work, so he got out Jerred's CD player. Knuckles argued that since he was letting them borrow the Master Emerald, he should get to pick the song. No one fought against him as he picked a song out. He went through Tyler's CDs, and found the song _Get Off My Back_ by Bryan Adams.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go,  
I just want to let you know,_

Everyone had their own job. Knuckles, Jerred, Muctarr, and Sonic's jobs were to bring parts over to Tails and Tyler, who were busy tuning up the battleship. Knuckles and Jerred finished their job quickly, and were soon having a strength contest. Tails had to show Tyler exactly what to do, since he had no clue what to do. Amy, Cream, and Kristen were sent out to get some supplies for the long trip, like food and stuff. Cosmo and Angelique didn't have to really do anything. Everything was already being taken care of, so they just watch everyone else work and listen to the music.

_Get off my back and into my game.  
Get out of my way and out of my brain.  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot.  
I think it's time you better face the fact,  
get off my back._

Tyler was busying connecting wires together, exactly what Tails ordered him to do. All he had to do was connect two wires together, but since he really didn't want to do anything else, he was pretending that it was taking him awhile.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing.  
Don't think that you can't find a way in,  
that's what I'm saying._

Tyler then heard some giggling as he faced over again towards the girls. Cosmo and Angelique were both laughing at Jerred and Knuckles, who had both dropped all the stuff they were lifting all over them. For some reason, his eyes became fixed on Angelique, and for awhile, all he was doing was looking at her, before a voice snapped him out.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails from behind. Tyler jumped, startled as he grabbed his chest.

"Oh, hi Tails. I uh… was just fixing these wirings like you told me!" he sorta lied.

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you were staring off over there." He pointed over to where Cosmo and Angelique were sitting.

"Oh, uh… I, uh… thought I saw something on the wall over there. But it was just my imagination." He nervously laughed after saying that, leaving Tails even more confused.

"O…kay, well, after you finish up here, I need you up in the control room, alright?"

Tyler gave a thumbs up. "You got it." Tails smiled as he walked off, leaving Tyler alone to finish his work. He quickly finished, and headed off for the control room after Tails. Right before he left, he found himself looking back over to the girls, and back to Angelique, which he immediately stopped himself.

'_What the heck is going on?'_

---

Tyler made it up to the control room, where Tails was already seated, typing in commands into the main computer system. From the control room, the music could barely be heard. Tails turned around when Tyler entered.

"Hey, listen, I got another job for you."

Tyler forced a smile on his face. "Great…"

Tails laughed at Tyler's face. "Don't worry. It's nothing hard."

Tyler sighed in relief. "Oh thank god…"

"All you need to do is tell everyone to get anything they're taking on this trip packed and ready to go. We should be leaving in a couple of hours."

Tyler gave another thumbs up. "Can do!" He exited the control as Tails turned back around to the controls. He back into the rooms with the others, as Knuckles and Jerred were placing everything that they used for the contest back where it belongs.

"Hey, guys. Tails said that if you have anything that you wanted to take on this trip, that you should go get it packed and on the ship now," said Tyler.

Knuckles shrugged. "Well, since the Master Emerald's already on the ship, I have nothing else to pack."

Sonic also shrugged. "I got nothing else, either."

"I guess I'll go get my soccer ball," said Muctarr, heading for the door. Jerred was following after.

"Yeah, I guess I need to pack my guns. And I need to get my Extreme Gear, too."

As they left, Cosmo and Angelique turned to Tyler. "What's an Extreme Gear?"

"It's like a board that floats in the air," answered Tyler.

"How does it float in the air?" asked Cosmo.

Sonic sighed. "Well, as Tails puts it," Sonic took a deep breath, "according to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the… Hey, you guys alright?" He noticed that everyone was holding there heads in pain, and Tyler was gripping his head real hard.

"So many words… Too many words…" he muttered.

"Ah, don't be such a baby!"

"Well, anyway, I gotta go. If we're packing stuff, I need to get my stuff from my room," stated Tyler.

"What are you bringing?" asked Angelique.

"Just the essentials, video games, movies, TV, DVD player, and my pizza-making kit."

"That sounds like a little bit more than essentials…" said Sonic.

"Well, they're essential to me!"

Angelique put her hands behind her head. "Well, what are we to do? We're getting bored her!"

"Well, you got two choices. You can either go see if you can help the girls with their shopping, or you can help Tyler pack his… essentials," said Sonic.

"I think I'll go help the girls," said Cosmo.

"I think I might go with Tyler. He might need the help. What do you say, Tyler?" said Angelique.

"Uh… it's okay with m-me." Tyler walked out the door, as Angelique and Cosmo followed. When they were outside, Cosmo went off to find the girls while Tyler and Angelique headed for Tails's house.

---

As they walked, there was a long, awkward silence. They were about half-way home when Angelique broke the silence.

"Hey, you mind me asking something?"

Tyler shrugged. "Shoot."

"What really happened to your parents?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the question. "What? It's like Tails said, I don't know!"

Angelique stopped too. "I think you do. When we were talking about it earlier, for one, you wouldn't look at anyone, and two, you were a little too quick to change the subject."

Tyler went to say something, but couldn't really get anything else out to defend himself. All he did was nod and say, "You're good." Tyler then gave out a long sigh.

"Alright, look. If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Tails. Got it?"

Angelique hand her hand up. "I promise."

"Okay. Well…" Tyler started to go into the horrid details from what happened, from the capture all the way to his parents being turned into robots by Eggman. Angelique was in shock when she heard the part about the roboticizing-part.

"What happen after that?"

Tyler's head dropped, as he stared at the ground. "I ran. I escaped from the robot's grasp and ran. _sniff_ Just like a coward would…" Tyler was on the verge of tears, but he was holding them back.

Angelique put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that. You were just a kid. There was nothing you could have done. But what I don't understand is why you haven't told Tails. Why haven't you?"

Tyler's sobs decreased. "Because… I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to crush that little bit of hope he has left. Besides, there is still a chance that they're still out there…sorta. Look, just make sure to keep this quiet. Please?"

"I will."

Tyler looked up to her face. "Thanks."

"No prob. See, isn't it better that you finally got it out?"

"I guess… Come on, we need to hurry over to Tails's house so I can get packed."

"Okay. Hey, can I ask you something else?"

They started walking again. "Nothing's stopped you yet."

"Why did you just tell me all this? You could have just kept denying it."

"Well, something told me that you would keep asking… Now, c'mon! We don't want to miss our flight!"

Angelique laughed. "Alright." They both hurried off to Tails's house.

_'But that was a good question... Why did I just tell her? It's like... I feel comfortable around her. What the deuce?'_

---

"_They should be able to leave the planet. Go stop the building process of their spacecraft. Do not leave any survivors."_

At the edge of the atmosphere, a giant Meterax had just received its orders from its leader. The robot began to move towards the planet, preparing to carry out its mission.

_Back on Mobius…_

Amy, Cream, and Kristen were walking their way back to the ship, carry their bags in tow up the hill. The each had a bag in each hand, and Amy even had a backpack on.

"Well, that's everything. Now, just to get everything on…" said Amy. They stopped walking when they saw Cosmo walking up.

"Hey, Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked Kristen.

"I came to see if you needed any help with the bags," she replied.

"Well, we have it under control but if you want to help…" said Amy. Amy handed one bag to her, and Cream did also. It was one bag too many, as she was struggling to hold them up.

"Are you sure you got that?" asked Cream.

"I… got it," said Cosmo. She started to lose her balance, and she started rolling down the hill. Everyone gasped as they saw her roll all the way down the hill.

"She don't got it," said Kristen.

Cosmo finally stopped rolling when she reached the bottom of the hill. The items in the bags she was carrying had spilt out on the grass.

The others girls had ran down the hill to check on her. "Are you okay?" asked Kristen.

"Just fine," she stated.

Suddenly, a giant shadow moved across the ground. Everyone looked up, only to gasp in horror. It was the Meterax, and it had just flown over them. It crash-landed about a mile from the site of Tails lab, where the Blue Typhoon was.

"A Meterax…" said Cosmo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know I've been saying that my chapters would be longer, and this one was supposed to go all the way through episode 54 but I knew that you all might grow impatient, so I'm posting what I have now.**

**But don't worry. Next chapter will be the rest of ep. 54 and all of ep. 55. It might take longer, but oh well…**


	6. Take Off

**But, in my defense, I've been playing Smash Bros. Brawl, and… it's real hard to turn it off. The first day I got it, which was the day it came out, I played for ten hours straight, nonstop!**

**And p.s., if anyone else has the game, if you want to try me in a match, just message me and give me your friend code. I've been itching for a real challenge, even though no one really is against me…**

**But anyway, I just gotta say…Wow… this story is about under half as much as my first story and I already got about the same amount of reviews as the first story! This is cool!**

**Anyway, this chapter will be one of the longest yet. This chapter will finish of from the last one, and… that's it. Yeah, yeah, I said it was going to go into the next episode and blah blah blah…But I have been really busy,and that doesn't just mean the Smash Brothers game, so I haven't been really on the computer. So this was all I got to do… But, I can say this, I have been thinking about where this story is going to go, like how Zoran's character is going to show up, and even how the story's gonna end.**

"The hell was that?"

Tyler and Angelique were already heading back towards the Blue Typhoon, when they saw the Meterax move across the sky and land by the Blue Typhoon. They each had two bags in each hand, and Tyler also had a backpack on.

"What's with the language? Can't you turn it down a notch?"

"So, I got to watch my language around Tails, Cream AND you?! Oh, that's just great! Okay, let me repeat my question, what the hell…o was that?" asked Tyler, taking a while saying the hell- part of hello.

"It looked like another Meterax," said Angelique, worried.

"Then I need to go stop it!" Tyler prepared to take off at full speed.

"What about your stuff?" asked Angelique. Tyler had started to take off, but he quickly tried to stop himself, making him fall flat on his face. He quickly stood up and grabbed the bags from Angelique.

"I'll take these to the Blue Typhoon first, and then I'll go after the Meterax. You go straight to the Blue Typhoon and wait there."

"Just be careful," she said.

Tyler started walking backwards. "Aren't I always?" Although, he wasn't watching where he was going, and tripped over a tree root, causing him to fall onto his back. Once again, he quickly got back up. "I meant to do that!" He turned around and sped off towards the Blue Typhoon. Angelique couldn't help but laugh, and she started her run to the Blue Typhoon.

The giant Meterax stood up from where it crash landed, and turned to the Blue Typhoon. It rose up its arms.

"_Primary objective: Destroy enemy spacecraft!"_

Lasers fired from the Meterax's fingers, just barely missing the Blue Typhoon.

"_Adjusting firing error…"_

The Meterax was about to fire again, when Sonic appeared out of no where and kicked the Meterax on the head. The Meterax took a few steps back from the blow. Suddenly, Knuckles, too, came flying at the Meterax, punching it into the ground. Sonic and Knuckles both landed side by side, and waited for the dust to clear. As it cleared, all that could be seen was the Meterax's hand, still sticking out of the ground. Suddenly, a giant sword appeared in its hand, as the Meterax jumped out of the ground and slashed at Sonic and Knuckles. They both dodged, as the sword swiped two trees, cutting them down.

"I don't think this guy's gonna be any easier than the last!" aid Knuckles.

"You're right, but we'll get him this time!"

The Meterax stood fully up. _"It is useless to fight. You will never leave this planet alive!"_

He raised his arms to attack Sonic and Knuckles, when something came from above and knocked the Meterax back to the ground. The Meterax was knocked onto its back, as the figure landed on its chest.

"Mind if I drop in?" asked Tyler.

"Bad pun, man…" said Sonic.

"Like you don't do those all the time?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, but when I do them, they're funny!"

Tyler went up to Sonic's face. "You saying I ain't funny?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Just then, the Meterax stood back up. _"Prepare to be destroyed!"_ The Meterax swung its sword back, and swiped at the three. They all dodged it.

"Do you mind? We were trying to have a decent fight, here!" yelled Tyler.

"_You want to fight, then fight me!"_

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"What's with the language?" asked Sonic.

Tyler turned around to Sonic. "Oh, c'mon! I got to watch my language around Tails, Cream, and now Angelique, so you two are really the only ones I get to curse around!"

"Why can't you curse around Cream?" asked Sonic.

"Her mom caught me cussing, and she told me not to cuss around Cream."

"I don't see why he can't curse…" said Knuckles.

"Oh, sure, you wouldn't see any problem. You practically allow people to use the restroom with your potty-mouth!" said Sonic.

Knuckles raised a fist. "Well, you're about to have no mouth, because I'm bout to rip it off!"

The three started arguing between each other, while the Meterax just stood there and watched.

_Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

Tails was looking out of the window at the explosions, when Angelique entered the room.

"Angelique, what's going on? And where's Tyler?"

"A Meterax landed. Tyler went off to stop it."

"I guess we need to start to this thing up. But we need Knuckles to power up the Master Emerald!"

"We're leaving?" asked Amy, talking to her watch/communicator. It was Tails on the other end.

"Yes, but we need Knuckles to power up the Blue Typhoon. Would you mind finding him?"

Amy nodded as she closed her wristwatch. She turned to Cream, Kristen, and Cosmo. "Okay, we need to move fast! Cream, you go find Knuckles and tell him to get to the Blue Typhoon. Kristen and Cosmo, you come with me and help load the supplies."

"Why?" asked Kristen.

"Tails is ready to fire up the ship, but he needs Knuckles to power it up."

_Back over with Tyler, Sonic, and Knuckles…_

The three were still arguing, as the Meterax was growing impatient.

"_ARGH, ENOUGH!"_

The Meterax lunged at the trio, as they all dodged. Tyler and Sonic both landed on top of a tree.

"Hey, up here!" yelled Sonic.

Tyler pulled an eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Miss me! Miss me! Please don't kiss me!"

The Meterax was about to attack them, when Knuckles came from behind, landing multiple blows on the Meterax's head. The Meterax was brought to its knees as Knuckles landed beside Tyler and Sonic. The Meterax remained motionless.

"Hey, I think I made it stop."

Suddenly, from the Meterax's chest, missiles appeared, ready to fire.

Tyler turned to Knuckles. "Just don't stand there. Make it stop again!" The missiles fired at the three, as they all maneuvered around them. They turned around to see that missiles weren't aimed for them, but for the Blue Typhoon.

"Oh my god, Tails!" yelled Tyler.

_Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

"Well, the radar system's up!" said Tails. Angelique was standing beside him when she pointed at some dots on the radar screen.

"What's that moving towards us?" They both turned to window as they saw the missiles approaching.

"Oh…" started Angelique.

"Crack," finished Tails.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard, as the missiles exploded one by one. Tails and Angelique looked around the outside, and saw Jerred was right outside, with his double-barrel shotgun in hand.

"Like shooting skeet… Except these are more fun to shoot!"

"It's Jerred!" exclaimed Tails.

"And right on time, it seems," came a voice from behind.

Tails and Angelique both turned around to see Muctarr standing by the door, with a soccer ball under his foot.

"We about ready to go?" he asked.

"Once Knuckles gets here, yeah!" said Tails.

_Back with the Meterax…_

The Meterax raised its arms again, firings lasers at the Blue Typhoon, barely missing again. Knuckles and Tyler came up to him and stood between him and the Blue Typhoon.

"You're not taking another step forward, unless you want something bad to happen to you!" yelled Knuckles.

The Meterax took only one step forward, just to push on Knuckles' nerves. _"Try me."_

Knuckles was about to launch at him, when suddenly, about a dozen missiles came out of no where and hit right on the Meterax, knocking him down to the ground. Both Tyler and Knuckles were just standing there, confused.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Tyler.

"I didn't…"

Suddenly, six fighters flew by, as Tyler and Knuckles turned around to see where they came from. Tyler and Knuckles were in awe of what they saw.

"Holy battleship!" exclaimed Tyler.

Just coming from the horizon, was, exactly what Tyler said, a massive battleship. The battleship resembled Tails's Blue Typhoon, with a few differences. They were about to ask each other who's ship it was, until the Meterax came up behind them.

"_You'll pay for that!"_

Tyler held up his hands in protest. "Hey, don't look at us! We ain't packing fire power like that!"

Just then, Sonic appeared and attacked the Meterax, knocking it back. He land right beside Tyler and Knuckles.

"Hey, where'd you go?" asked Tyler.

"I thought we might need some help taking care of this thing, so I went and got Mavrik and his battleship to help us."

"So that's Mavrik's battleship?" asked Knuckles, pointing to the giant ship in the sky. "Kinda looks like the Blue Typhoon…"

"Wait a second," said Tyler. "Does this mean you don't think that we can handle this guy?"

"Why you always gotta start something? I mean, c'mon, what hell's wrong with you?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, so you can curse and I can't?"

"Yea, but no one ever hears me! Right, Knuckles?"

"Huh?" asked Knuckles, who wasn't paying attention. "You say something?"

"See?"

"KNUCKLES!" came a yell.

Everyone turned around to see Cream flying towards them.

"What's wrong?" yelled Knuckles.

"Tails needs you to power up the Master Emerald! Did you stop the Meterax, yet?"

Suddenly, the Meterax stood back up and swung its sword at Knuckles. He dodged as Sonic and Tyler both attacked it at the same time, knocking it to the ground.

"Go on, Knuckles. We got this!" yelled Sonic.

"Let's kick some metal-butt!" exclaimed Tyler.

Sonic was about to go, when he stopped. "Hey, you actually said butt!"

"Hello? Cream's right there!"

"I won't tell…" said Cream, innocently.

"Yeah, but Sonic might…"

_Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

Everyone, except for Tails and Muctarr, was helping pack the supplies aboard the Blue Typhoon. Everyone was able to carry about two bags each, except for Cosmo, who was carrying one at a time.

She was carrying one on when Amy walked over to her. "You know, Cosmo, maybe you should try carrying more than one bag…"

"Oh, okay." She turned around to go grab another bag, when Kristen tried to stop her.

"Wait, leave the bag you already brought!" Cosmo started to turn around again, causing to lose her balance and fall over.

Amy laughed. "Maybe you should take a break…"

Tails, who was up in the bridge, was typing in data into his computer. "Main engines are ready! Connecting to the Master Emerald… You ready down there?" he asked into the intercom.

"Yeah, we hear ya," said Muctarr, who was also typing stuff into the computer. He was in the engine room where the Master Emerald was kept. "Let 'er rip, Knuckles."

Knuckles, who was also in the room, went over the Master Emerald, and held his arms out, as if he was expecting a hug.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The controllers serve to unify the chaos." The Master Emerald started to glow brightly. "We need your power to find the Chaos Emeralds!"

Muctarr grabbed onto a lever. "Ignition…" He pulled the lever, as the engine started up. "That should do it! This baby's ready to fly!"

_At Cream's house…_

Cream's mom was sitting in her chair, knitting away until the door opened, revealing Cream and Tyler.

"Alright, we're here… Now go ahead and ask her," said Tyler.

Cream walked up to Vanilla. "Mother, would it be alright if I went out into space with everybody?"

"You mean that nice ship that Tails built?" she asked. "Sure, sweetie, just don't touch any buttons! You too, young man!" she added turning to Tyler.

"What are you, my mother?"

Cream walked over to her mom and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mother." She then happily ran out of the room as Tyler started to follow.

"Oh, and Tyler…"

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, as he slowly turned around to Vanilla. "Yes… m'am?"

"Be sure not to curse around my Cream."

"Wh-… Wh-Who me? Noooo… I mean… I would never… I-I gotta go!" He quickly ran out the door.

Sonic doing all he could to make sure that the Meterax wouldn't get to the Blue Typhoon.

He was by himself, except for the six fighters from the Beowulf, whose help was in handy.

"Hurry it up, guys!" As if they heard him, the ground started to rumble, as his attention, and the Meterax's, turned to the Blue Typhoon. It was suddenly being raised from the ground taking off.

The Meterax loaded some missiles unto its chest. _"You will not leave!"_ He fired, as the missiles headed straight for the rising battleship.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait until I yell pull!" yelled Jerred, as he aimed his shotgun. He fired one shot for every missile, and hit every time. Sonic ran up to the Blue Typhoon and stood beside him.

"Nice shootin'!" said Sonic, giving him a high-five.

"I know."

_Inside the bridge…_

"If we can aim perfectly right at that Meterax, we should be able to stop it!" exclaimed Tails. He quickly noticed one of the six fighters flying by. "But they might get hit if they're not careful. Let's see if I can reach him…" Tails typed in controls into his computer, trying to call Mavrik aboard the Beowulf.

"Come in, Mavrik, do you read me?"

A giant screen came in front of Tails, showing the bridge of the Beowulf. On it was Mavrik, and at the controls behind him was an old, well built for his age fox, obviously, the captain.

"_Yeah, we read you loud and clear. What do you need?"_

"I need you to call back your fighters. I going to try something on the Meterax and I don't want any of your fighters to be hit by the blast. Plus, afterwards, we'll be heading straight into space so be sure to follow."

"_Alright then. I'll call them in. See you in space."_

"Thanks." The screen shut off as Tails began typing more controls into the Blue Typhoon. "Rerouting energy to the main cannon…"

Sonic watched from Blue Typhoon as the Beowulf fighters changed their direction back towards the Beowulf. Jerred was watching with him when Tyler flew down to their side.

"Where's Cream?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not her babysitter!"

"_Yo, Sonic!"_ came Tails voice over the intercom. _"We're going to use the main cannon to take out the Meterax. Stand by…"_ Suddenly, a large blue-yellow cannon came out of the main deck of the battleship. Sonic jumped inside the cannon and ran inside. Tyler and Jerred watched as Sonic got in, then their attention to the Meterax, which was bellowing in the distance.

"_You will not leave the planet!"_ The Meterax launched from its place in the forest and flew out in front of the Blue Typhoon.

_Just inside the Blue Typhoon…_

The girls had just finished loading all the supplies onto the Blue Typhoon. Everyone was lying on the floor, tired out. Amy had just carried the last bag over when the intercom came on.

"_Attention everybody. Brace yourselves…"_

Amy just collapsed to the floor. "Whatever…"

"Target's straight ahead!" yelled Tails, as he aimed the cannon. On the screen, it showed a close-up of the Meterax. It was already prepared to fire missiles at the Blue Typhoon. A little X inside a circle moved around the screen until it locked on the Meterax. Outside, the Meterax had fired its missiles, coming right for the Blue Typhoon.

"Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE!" yelled Tails, Muctarr, and Knuckles.

Outside on the main deck in front of the cannon, Tyler and Jerred started to watch as the cannon was loading energy, about to fire. Tyler then noticed something important, that they were standing right in front of the cannon. Obviously, Jerred noticed too, as they both slowly turned to each other.

"I suggest we move?" asked Tyler calmly.

"Let's…" said Jerred, also calm.

They cowardly screamed as they jumped out of the way of the cannon. The cannon fired with a loud blast, launching Sonic right at the Meterax. The missiles headed straight for Sonic, as he flew by them, causing them to explode. He shot right through the Meterax, leaving a giant hole in the Meterax's chest. Sparks flew out from its chest, before it exploded in midair.

Tyler and Jerred were watching from where they dove, and Jerred started cheering. "Alright, fireworks!" Tyler looked through the smoke, as saw that Sonic started to fly straight up, unable to control where he was going.

He pointed it out to Jerred. "Let's see how big a splash he'll make!"

Suddenly, the intercom came on. _"Hey, Tyler, can you go get Sonic? You should be able to catch him if you fly over to him."_

"Why do I have to do it?"

Tails groaned over the intercom. _"Just do it!"_

Tyler sighed. "Fine…" He started spinning his tails and took off towards Sonic, who was already falling back towards the ground.

"_Jerred, you might want to come inside now…"_

"Alright…" said Jerred as he started his way to go inside Blue Typhoon.

Sonic was falling straight for the sea below. As he continued to plummet, he closed his eyes and prepared for impact. He suddenly felt himself stop as something grabbed his arm. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing that Tyler had grabbed him and was now flying him to the Blue Typhoon, which was now starting to take off again.

"You… saved me?"

"So?"

Sonic grinned. "So you do care about me!" he said, poking fun at Tyler. Tyler grinned as Sonic felt Tyler's grip on him weaken. Suddenly, he let go completely as Sonic was by himself in midair. He desperately tried to grab back on to Tyler, but missed, and started falling again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Sonic as he fell.

"Take it back," he plainly said.

"ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK! NOW JUST HELP!" Tyler swooped back down, but this time, grabbed his leg, causing Sonic to hang upside down. "Do I look like a bat to you?"

"Would you rather look like a fish?" asked Tyler. Sonic crossed his arms and sighed angrily as Tyler carried him back to the Blue Typhoon.

"Retracting cannon… Rerouting energy to the main engine… Forward wings deployed!" said Tails, as he was doing everything he was saying.

"_Dude, do you have to say everything out loud?"_ cam Muctarr's vice over the intercom.

Tails rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh… Sorry. Well, here we go…" The main engine burst with energy as the Blue Typhoon launched forward towards the atmosphere. Down below, the Beowulf had just changed its course into following after the Blue Typhoon.

The girls, who were still resting, heard the roar of the engine. Amy stood up immediately. "Let's go up to the bridge!" She took off running in the direction of the bridge. Everyone else slowly started to get up as well, some with bones cracking in the process.

"How does she just get up and go like that?" asked Angelique, who was stretching her back.

"She gets plenty of exercise chasing Sonic around," answered Kristen. They all soon followed after Amy.

At the bridge, Tails was in the main seat with Tyler, Sonic, Jerred, and Muctarr standing around him. Suddenly the girls all walked in, with Cream, Cosmo, Angelique, and Kristen heading for the window. They all peered out of it, and gasped in awe at the sight.

"Wow. Look at that view!" exclaimed Kristen.

"I always wanted to see what our planet looks like," said Cream.

"Well, take a picture, because it might be the last time you see it…" said Jerred, before being elbowed in the stomach by Tyler.

"Hey, don't say that! Sure, we're going against a band of robots led by one so powerful that even me in super form and Super Sonic couldn't stop, but look on the bright side!"

"After explaining like that, it would be good to have a bright side! What is it anyway?" asked Sonic.

"We to get to sight-see!" he said laughing.

"Ah, shut up!" everyone yelled.

Sonic couldn't help laughing a bit, but suddenly got the urge to scratch behind his ear. When he did, he caught something in his fingers, and moved it to his face so he could look at it. It looks like a piece a metal.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What's what?" asked Tails.

"This thing behind my ear!" Tails walked over to him and glanced at it.

"Looks like an electronic bug…"

"So, we need to call an electronic exterminator?" asked Tyler, getting a few laughs.

"I meant one of those bugs that people listen through, like spying…" explained Tails.

"_Who would want to spy on us? We got nothing to hide!"_

"_You're one to talk, Tyler!"_

"_Hey, I got nothing to hide!"_

"_Then what's your first name?"_

"…… _Okay, I got one thing, but that's it!"_

The yellow robot turned around in his seat. "Doctor, I think they found your bug on Sonic."

Eggman let out a laugh. "I knew that we would get to the bottom of things! I planted that bug on Sonic right before he woke up. Now let's follow them!"

"Yes sir, Doctor!" yelled the robots. The spacecraft they were in took off from its base at Eggman's tower, following straight behind the Blue Typhoon and the Beowulf.

"Full speed ahead! Don't let them get away!" ordered Bokkun.

"Huh?" yelled Eggman. "HEY, I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!"

In the distance, another small craft hovered in its place. Inside was Rouge, a bat that had only one thing on the mind, diamonds. She had been spying on the Doctor, and was even there when Sonic was passed out at his base. She saw Eggman's spaceship leaving, and followed after it, leaving a trail of spacecrafts leaving the atmosphere, the two in the front being the Blue Typhoon and the Beowulf, the second in line being Eggman's ship, and following close behind was Rouge's ship.

**Okay, that's it for now. Now that they're FINALLY in space, the story can start to move forward. So be sure to read the next chapter of Brothers United 2!**

**And p.s. If you had any problems with this chapter, or saw a mistake, feel free to tell me. I won't get mad… What? What are my hands doing behind my back, you ask? Oh, nothing. They're not crossing their fingers if that's what you're thinking! Who said anything about crossing fingers, not me, nope! Innocently whistles**


	7. H2OMG

Alright, the gang's out in space, so things can start to get interesting

**Alright, the gang's out in space, so things can start to get interesting! So enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. – I'm now on deviantart, so if you want to see my characters and drawings and stuff, go see them!**

**Sorry that's not much of an introduction, but I'm at a loss for words…**

* * *

The Blue Typhoon was smooth sailing throughout space, with the Beowulf following close behind. They have already been out for about a day, when Jerred asked a very important question after yawning loudly.

"I'm tired… Hey, where are we going to sleep?"

Everyone stared at Tails, who returned the stare. "What?"

"You got a little something on your lip," said Tyler sarcastically. "What do ya think?! You built this thing!"

Tails quickly put the Blue Typhoon in auto-drive, and got out of the captain's chair. He walked out of the bridge as everyone followed, except for Knuckles, who was with the Master Emerald. They came to a long hallway with 4 bedrooms on each side. He stopped them when they arrived.

"Hey, there are only eight rooms. And there are eleven of us…" stated Kristen.

"Well, first, I knew Knuckles wouldn't want to be too far away from the Emerald, so his room is mixed in with the engine room where the Master Emerald is." Tails was interrupted when Tyler started fake coughing.

"cough Needs a life! cough"

"Right… Second, when I made this part of the Blue Typhoon, I only made enough rooms for us because I didn't know that Cosmo and Angelique would be joining us."

"Well, do any of the rooms have spare beds?" asked Kristen.

"I think only two of the rooms."

"No prob, then! Me and you can share a room, and Cosmo and Angelique can share a room. Ya'll wouldn't mind sharing a room together, right?" asked Tyler.

Both girls shook their heads.

Jerred stretched his arms. "Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm getting me some shut eye." He was heading for a room when the intercom came on.

"_Hey, guys, I think we might have found a Chaos Emerald already. Meet me at the bridge…"_

Everyone headed back for the bridge, except Jerred, who tried to sneak into the room. Tyler ran back and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and started to drag him back to the bridge.

--

"So, are you sure you detected a Chaos Emerald?" asked Amy.

"I was in the engine room when the Master Emerald started reacting to something. What else could it be?"

"Are there any planets near by?" asked Muctarr. Tails push a control at his seat, revealing a hologram of the universe. Everyone was looking for a planet, when Tyler pointed at a pot.

"There! I found it!"

"What, a planet?" asked Kristen.

"No, Waldo. What the heck do you think I spotted? I swear from now on, if someone asks a stupid question, I'm going to give them their sign!"

Cosmo and Angelique both moved over to where Tyler pointed, and look closely at the planet he found. "It looks like Planet Seco…" said Cosmo.

Sonic pulled out a little book. "And according to my guidebook, Planet Seco is bone dry!"

Tyler went over and snatched the book from his hands, flipping through it. "Where in the world did you get a guide to the universe?"

"Alright! We're gonna land on Planet Seco and find that Chaos Emerald!" yelled Amy.

"I'm supposed to give the orders…" said Tails.

"Yeah, it's his ship!" added Tyler. "Let the baby have his bottle."

"JUST DO IT!"

--

The Blue Typhoon and the Beowulf had just arrived to the Planet Seco. The closer they got to the planet, they noticed something… the planet was covered in water.

"Looks like they had a flood!" exclaimed Jerred.

Sonic was over by Tails, on his knees, begging. "We can't land here, Tails! There's no land! There's got to be some kind of mistake! We must have taken a wrong turn! Please turn around!"

"Ah, shut up," said Tyler.

The Blue Typhoon and the Beowulf both hovered above the water, before slowly descending into the water below. Both battleships, luckily, floated on top of the water.

Tails led everyone down below, where he had a couple of submarines, just in case of a water-filled planet. Everyone had there own individual sub, except for a sub that had to be shared. Everyone quickly ran to claim their own sub, leaving Sonic and Tyler left for the double-sub. Tyler and Sonic were protesting to Tails.

"There's gotta be a mistake! The guidebook says this planet is dry!"

"Don't look at me Sonic. Maybe something's wrong with the guidebook," said Tails as he climbed in his sub.

"Well, why do I have to have to be paired up with this chicken-hog of the sea?"

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Sonic protested. Tails took this opportunity to climb into his sub. Jerred, who watching the whole thing, took the opportunity to start making clucking noises at Sonic. Tyler heard him and started to join him, pushing Sonic's nerve.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sonic as he climbed in the double-sub. Tyler climbed up his side and crawled in. He sat down in the seat and looked over to Sonic, who was in the other pod. He was already shaking nervously in fear. He looked over to Tyler, who was giggling to himself, and Sonic abruptly stopped and turned the other way.

"Launch the subs!" yelled Tails to everyone through the transmission. All of the small subs rolled forward, before flying off the end of the runway into the water below. Tyler and Sonic's sub was last in line, but Sonic wasn't complaining. Tyler looked up in the sky before their sub reached the end, and he saw fighters zooming through the air. Obviously, while they search by air, Tyler and the rest will search by water. Sonic saw them too, and turned to Tyler, making a begging motion. Tyler shook his head, knowing that Sonic was asking if he could go with Mavrik's team. Sonic started to breath deeply, as if his air supply was growing short. Their sub flew over the edge, plummeting towards the water below. Sonic was clenching to his chair as the sub splashed into the water, revealing all under the surface.

Tyler turned again to Sonic, who was starting to look green. _'Okay, if he throws up, I'm outta of here!'_ Suddenly, Sonic's face snapped out of its trance, and was staring straight forward. He started to bang on his glass to get Tyler's attention, which he already had.

"What?" asked Tyler.

Sonic's mouth started moving but nothing came out. Tyler remembered that they were in different pods, and picked up his communicator. "Speak into the speaker, ya idiot!"

Sonic fumbled for his communicator, before yelling into it. "LOOK OUT!"

Tyler looked forward to see they were heading right for an underwater rock. Tyler grabbed the controls and turned hard right, causing them to spin out of control. Tyler was flying everywhere through his pod (he wasn't wearing his seatbelt), while Sonic had started to cover his mouth, turning green again.

--

Tails and the others had hit land, washing up onto a beach, which went miles in each direction. Tails took his sub back to the Blue Typhoon, to see if Tyler or Sonic would show up there, since they recently found out they disappeared. Amy was pacing back and forth, waiting for Sonic, as usual. Muctarr walked the beach, looking for the Emerald, while kicking his soccer ball as well. Jerred, who was just complaining earlier about be tired, was now riding the sand dunes on his Extreme Gear, hitting the slopes as if they were ramps. Cream, Cosmo, and Angelique were playing in the sand, digging a hole while building a sand castle behind it Knuckles, you could say, was also playing in the sand, but he was tunneling through it, looking for the Chaos Emerald.

The girls were finishing up their san castle, when Cosmo asked, "Do you think Sonic and Tyler are alright?"

"From what I've seen with Tyler, I would say…" Cream thought for a moment, "no. But Sonic should be able to stay away from harm."

Cosmo nodded her head, and went back to finishing the castle. Angelique then noticed something. "Hey, where's Amy?"

--

_Further down the beach (About a mile)…_

Tyler and Sonic's sub surfaced, as Sonic's door was the first to open, as he jumped up, gasping for the air. Tyler's door soon followed, as he took jumped out.

"Man, that's sick!" yelled Tyler, who was holding his stomach. "Now I might throw up! Remind me to never go back in there until it's clean!!"

Sonic barely nodded, before spotting the beach in front of them. "Hey, look! LAND HO!"

"What did you call me?" asked Tyler, before noticing the land in front of him.

"Don't just stand there! Take me ashore!"

"I ain't getting back in that thing! Besides, you been afraid of the water this whole time, you forgot that if you ran fast enough, you can run on top of the water!"

"Uh…" He was right, Sonic was able to run across the top. He just didn't want to. "I don't want to get my new shoes wet!"

"Pathetic…" Tyler started to twirl his tails, and took off into the air. He grabbed Sonic by the arm and flew them both to shore. When they landed, they noticed that more inland, there was a tower.

"Think that's a Meterax tower?" asked Sonic.

"No, it's Eggman's." Tyler then reached into his tails, and pulled out a little piece of paper. He handed it to Sonic. "Here's your sign…"

Sonic read the card that said "Stupid" on it. Sonic got crumbled up the card. "Is this what you meant earlier?"

"Duh. From now on, when someone asks a dumb question, I'm going to reply with a sarcastic remark, then give them a sign to wear."

Sonic tossed the crumbled paper over his shoulder. "Yea, whatever."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, machines about twice the size of Sonic jumped out and surrounded them. They had fish-like resemblance, but looked menacing.

"I bet these are Meterax!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Well, they aren't Tinker Toys!" replied Tyler.

"Do you think they flooded the planet? I bet they did!"

"Naw, really?" asked Tyler, sarcastically.

The Meterax launched at the two, one by one. Sonic and Tyler both punched and kicked at the oncoming fish to knock them away, but there were two many. One came and scratched Tyler across the face, leaving a scar, and tossing him to the ground.

Tyler stood up, angry. "Okay, now I'm pissed!" He dashed at the Meterax that had scratched him, and rapidly punched it, causing it to slowly fall apart. As that Meterax fell apart, another came from behind and grabbed Tyler to restrain him. Tyler then spun his whole body, escaping the Meterax's grasp. He then grabbed the giant fish, and threw him to a nearby boulder, shattering both the rock and the Meterax.

Sonic had just finished spin-dashing through a Meterax, causing it to explode. "Tyler, there's too many! Go and get help!"

"What? I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Just go! Sooner or later, we'll both be warned out and captured, then nobody would know where we were!"

"I'm not giving up!"

As he finished his sentence, a giant Meterax appeared behind Sonic, without him knowing. Tyler pointed. "Look out!"

Sonic turned around, just to be grabbed and tossed out to sea. He skidded across the water before starting to sink into it. He struggled to stay above the surface.

Tyler yelled out, "Dude, Dog-Paddle! Do the Dog-Paddle… or the Hedgehog-Paddle! Do something!"

"I am doing something! I'M PANICKING!"

Tyler sighed. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Tyler spun his tails and hovered out to Sonic, who was still struggling. "Hold still!" yelled Tyler, who was trying to grab onto Sonic. Sonic, on the other hand, was the one that grabbed onto Tyler, pulling him into the water. Sonic was panicking so much that he was trying to stay on top of Tyler just to stay afloat.

Back on shore, the Meterax took this time to set up a small cannon that shot out a capture net. They aimed at the two, and fired. The net surrounded them, and started to pull them to shore. The giant Meterax started to drag them towards the base. Sonic, who stopped struggling, turned to Tyler, who had his arms crossed.

"I blame you," said Tyler.

**Okay, that's as far as I got throughout all this time. I'm sorry it's not the full episode, but I haven't been on the computer as much as I wanted to. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember to go see my deviantart pictures. If you need a link, just go to my page and click on the link next to appearance by my characters' profile.**


	8. H2OMG part 2

**Yes, I know. It has been a long, LONG time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry for the wait, but I have been busy with Myspace, deviantART, my drawings, my new story 'A Brother's Nobody', my school, Angelique, friends, and all that other good stuff. But, I have finished this chapter and have posted it up. So enjoy.**

--

_Inside the Blue Typhoon…_

"They were captured?!" yelled Tails into his wrist-watch communicator. "How did that happen, Amy?"

Amy, who was inside a room, surrounded by a bunch of people, answered, "_These guys that I ran into said that they saw the Meterax capture both of them when they were struggling in the water."_

"Well, do they know where they are?"

"_Yeah, they're gonna show me where they are, and then I'm going to rescue Sonic!"_

"Well… Wait! What about Tyler? He was captured, too, right?"

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll get him, too…"_

"Amy, if all you really care about is saving Sonic, then I'm going too."

"_Fine… but you rescue Tyler! Leave Sonic's rescue to me!"_

"Okay, okay. I've got your location, so I'll meet you there." Tails closed his communicator, and headed for the Tornado.

--

_Inside the Meterax Tower…_

Tyler was yelling nonstop, squirming in the air. "I'M INNOCENT, I TELL YA! INNOCENT! LET ME GO! I WANT MY LAWYER! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA SUE! I KILL YOU! I KILL ALL OF YOU! EVERY LAST ONE OF YA IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"

Sonic, who was hanging above the water beside Tyler, who was also suspending above the water, was just ignoring him. The large Meterax, that had captured them, wasn't doing so well with the ignoring.

"Argh! Shut up!" The Meterax went over to the pole that Tyler was hanging from and turned the crank lowering Tyler towards the water. "Listen here, you! Any more out of you and you're shark bait!"

Tyler looked down to the water below, and saw a fin emerge from the water. A large Great White popped its head out, and lunged out at Tyler. Tyler screamed and started swinging on his rope, causing the shark to barely miss.

Tyler was shivering with fear. "C-can I j-j-just say one m-more th-thing?"

The Meterax sighed. "Fine."

"T-thanks." Tyler inhaled deeply. "HELP ME, SOMEBODY!!"

He screamed so loud, that he was heard outside the tower, where…

"That sounded like Tyler!" exclaimed Tails. "This must be the right place."

Amy was surveying the guards standing in front of the tower's entrance. Her friends that had witnessed the capture, walked up to her.

The oldest, probably an elder, spoke. "The tower is heavily guarded. There's no way you can get in."

"Don't worry. I'll use a little friendly persuasion."

"Friendly won't do it, girl." Tails walked over to him.

"Well, when she says friendly, she usually means-"

"Means what, Tails?" Tails turned around to see Amy, her hammer held high.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all, Amy!"

"Thought so…" She turned back around, as Tails went up to the elder's ear.

"That," he whispered. The elder nodded his head, understanding.

The guards turned their back to them, making Amy jump out from hiding. "Let's get 'em!" She ran toward them, her hammer held high, and smacked both of them to pieces before they could turn around. She signaled for Tails to follow as they entered the base.

Meanwhile, the Meterax with Tyler and Sonic was lowering both of them into the shark tank. Sonic was thinking of a way out, while Tyler was praying endlessly. Even though Sonic was the one thinking, Tyler came up with an idea. His tails weren't tied up, so he spun his tails to make him fly up. He flew as high as he could; the rope only let him fly so far up, away from the shark.

"Oh, sure. Leave me here with the shark!" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry, but I hate sharks!"

The shark came to the surface again, and this time, lunged for Sonic. Sonic swung on his rope, dodging the shark like Tyler did before. "Hey pal! If you're hungry, we could order a pizza!"

"I could go for a pizza," said Tyler, still high up in the air.

"You don't get one, ya coward!" Suddenly, the door to the room flew from its hinges into the shark's tank.

"There's my sweetie!" screamed Amy, hammer in hand. She ran to the edge of the tank and jumped for him. Sonic saw her coming, and swung his body to dodge Amy, and succeeded, making Amy fall into the water.

She resurfaced. "You were supposed to catch me!"

"Sorry, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

The shark appeared behind Amy. "Look out for the shark!" yelled Tyler. Amy didn't even turn around, just swinging her hammer behind her, knocking out the shark. She lunged out of the water towards the giant Meterax, and knocked it out too.

"Let's get out of here!" She then broke the pole Sonic was dangling from, and carried it, with Sonic still tied, out of the room.

"Hey, wait! Untie me first!" yelled Sonic.

Tails had flown over to Tyler, and, unlike Amy, started to untie Tyler.

"You ready to go?" asked Tails, who completely untied him.

"Yeah, remind me never to go on this ride again." They exited the room, following Amy. They ran down the stairs, trying not to step on Sonic, who was being dragged behind Amy. Suddenly, Amy stopped. Meterax's were climbing up the stairs, as well as following them down.

"Amy, break through the wall and jump out!" yelled Tails.

"What? It's a freefall to the ground!"

"Just do it!" Amy sighed as she pulled back her hammer. She jumped for the wall and swung her hammer, breaking down the wall. Tails and Tyler jumped after her, and Sonic followed, still being tied up. Tails moved his hand to his wristwatch, and pushed a few of the buttons. Out of nowhere, the X-Tornado flew under them, as they landed on top the plane. Tails moved into the cockpit, and took control.

"Cool feature, little bro!" yelled Tyler over the roar of the plane. Tails gave him a thumbs u before going back to the controls.

"Now that I'm free," Tyler and Amy look behind them to see Sonic dangling in the wind, "how 'bout you untie me?"

Amy looked to Tyler. "Could you?"

"Fine." Tyler spun his tails and took flight. He flew over next to Sonic, and began untying him.

Back at the beach, the Meterax were taking aim at the X-Tornado. They all fired, shooting fin-shaped bullets. The bullets flew by the plane, since Tails saw them coming and dodged them.

"Nya nya, ya missed me!" teased Tails.

"Nice flying, bro!" yelled Tyler.

Amy, who realized the plane now that they were flying straight, turned around to Tyler, and let out a scream. "Tyler… did you untie Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails jerking the plane made the knot untie."

"Did you remember to grab Sonic?"

Tyler had a blank look on his face. He took a look at the rope in his hands, then turned around and looked to the water, to see Sonic falling straight to it.

"Next time you wanna save me, DON'T!" he yelled, still falling.

"Hang on, I'll save ya," yelled Tyler. Tyler did his own dive towards Sonic, spinning his tails to make him go fast enough to catch up to him. A few feet above the water, Tyler managed to grab Sonic's arm, saving him.

"Thanks."

"Tyler, Sonic!" came a yell from the X-Tornado flying above. "Here comes the Meterax!"

"Let's get 'em!" stated Tyler, flying towards the oncoming Meterax.

"Hold on!" yelled Sonic, still being held. "How am I supposed to fight without ground to stand on?"

"Hmm… Just stay out of the water!" he suggested.

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?" replied Sonic sarcastically.

"I meant, just move from one Meterax to the other without hitting the water."

Sonic was silent. "That… has got to be the best idea you've ever had."

"It comes every now and again, but heads up!"

"Heads – WHA!" Tyler drew back Sonic and slung him for the first Meterax. Sonic started a spin-dash in midair and crashed into it, destroying the Meterax and sending Sonic right to the next Meterax.

Tyler flew for his own group of Meterax, punching and kicking his way through the crowd. He ended up next to Sonic again, who just trashed a Meterax and jumped back to him. Tyler grabbed him and flew towards the large group of Meterax, surrounding the giant, main Meterax.

"Hold on!" yelled Sonic.

"Why?" asked Tyler. Sonic smirked, and started to spin-dash, dragging Tyler into it as well. They created a giant spin-dash, and sped off towards the Meterax. The Meterax jumped for the two, but were broken up just by the wind swirling around the duo's spin-dash. They spun right for the main Meterax, as it quickly tried to get out of the way. It wasn't fast enough, for the spin-dash went right through its center, making it explode after the two exited its backside. The two broke the spin-dash, as Tyler flew right to the beach and crash-landed. Sonic landed to his side on his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sonic.

Tyler motioned him to come closer, and Sonic did. Just as he got close, Tyler spoke. "I think… I'm gonna barf," stuttered Tyler. Sonic jumped and back away from Tyler, who just laid on the ground trying to get focused.

"What's that in the water?" asked Sonic, pointing out into the water. Tyler remained on the sand, but tilted his so he could see. In the water was a giant oval, with the image of a galaxy in the center.

"That must be the Planet Egg!" exclaimed Tails. The Planet Egg slowly descended into the water, disappearing into the blue. There was a short rumble that followed, and then silence.

Tyler sat up, know focused, and looked around. "Isn't something supposed to happen?" Sonic shrugged. They both looked back to the water, before realizing something.

"The water…" started Sonic.

"Is disappearing!" finished Tyler. Sue enough, the water level was dropping fast. The beach that Tyler and Sonic were on had grown more than five times its size already, and the water was still depleting.

--

On the top of a sand dune, Cosmo and Angelique were both laying on the sand, both asleep. It was soon that Cosmo stirred from her sleep. She looked over to her sister, lying next to her.

"I guess we both dozed off." Cosmo attention turned out to the water, when she realized that the water was gone. "Angelique, wake up!"

Angelique woke up from her sleep. "What is it? This better be-" She looked all around her, searching for the ocean that was once there. "Maybe this how the planet is supposed to be."

"Then that means that the Planet Egg must have been returned!" exclaimed Cosmo. Their attention turned to dirt being thrown from the sand below them on the sand dune. Cream was following right behind.

"He hasn't found the Chaos Emerald?" asked Cosmo.

"Not yet…" said Cream, still skipping behind Knuckles, who was still digging his way through the sand.

"Well, what does a Chaos Emerald look like?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, it's really shiny," said Cream.

"Like that over there?" asked Angelique, pointing off behind them. Just over the sand dune, where water once covered the sand, a dim shine came from in between some rocks. Cream, Cosmo, and Angelique all ran over to the spot, and between the rocks, the blue Chaos Emerald.

--

"This feels great!"

Tails, Amy, and Tyler were all surrounding Sonic, who was stomping his feet on the new-found ground.

"Finally, back on solid ground!" he exclaimed. He turned to Tyler. "Hey, I'll race ya to the Blue Typhoon! Go!" He sped off as son as he finished his sentence.

Tyler looked at Amy and Tails. "Excuse me, but I have to beat Sonic in a race! See ya!" Tyler took off in the direction Sonic took off in. Sonic ran slow enough for Tyler to easily catch up, but they both picked up speed as he caught up. Tyler was really trying to win, but Sonic didn't really care. He was just happy that he had room to run.

--

**Again, sorry for the wait. I'll be sure to spend more time on my stories so I'll be able to get 'em up as soon as possible. Until the next chapter, catch ya later! And don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
